La bella y la bestia
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un shinobi cuyas circunstancias de una cruel vida lo volvieron frió e indiferente con las personas que giraban en torno a él. En un día de invierno, por decreto del destino, inesperadamente su camino se cruzó con el de cierta niña de ojos perlados que, sin saberlo, con el paso del tiempo, se convertiría en la cura para las heridas de su corazón. (What if).
1. Naruto Uzumaki, un chico distante

La bella y la bestia.

 _.  
._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ OoC, What If, lave maltrato.

 _.  
._

Prologo: Uzumaki Naruto, un chico distante.

 _.  
._

 _«Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...»_

La futura heredera del Clan Hyuga, cuya edad apenas alcanzaba los cinco años, se había resignado a la idea de vivir contando mentalmente en cifras todas aquellas golpizas que recibía constantemente por parte de los chicos mayores. Por más que intentaba esquivar inútilmente todas esas agresiones, el dolor siempre impactaba de forma letal en las distintas extremidades de su frágil cuerpo. Le era imposible defenderse con sus palmas y ojos Byakugan, puesto que su chakra era muy débil como para activar su Dojutsu o cualquier técnica en particular.

 _«¡Eres un monstruo!»_

La pequeña Hyuga escuchaba constantemente esa dolorosa frase salir de distintos labios, no obstante, el sentimiento de desprecio que sonaba en esas tres simples palabras era siempre el mismo ante sus oídos. No tenía muchos amigos, era muy tímida e insegura de sí misma... tal vez era por eso que el mundo entero parecía conspirar en su contra. Cada palabra, cada mirada de desprecio por parte de su propia familia y los miembros de su Clan eran como un millón de disparos a quemarropa implantando un profundo resentimiento en su corazón. En el fondo de su alma sabía que su familia solo era estricta con ella porque querían que se hiciera fuerte, pero eso no quitaba el norme pesar de sus hombros. De vez en cuando sentía que nadie creía en ella, ya que muchos pensaban que por el hecho de poseer poco chakra a su corta edad no sería capaz de cuidar de su alto linaje. La pequeña Hyuga entrenaba arduamente, se esforzaba para ser mejor y llenar las expectativas tanto de su padre Hiashi como las de su respectivo Clan, sin embargo, era presionada más de la cuenta y la mayoría de las veces ese intento de esfuerzo terminaba en un gran fracaso.

 _«¡Eres la futura heredera del Clan Hyuga, deja de lloriquear y madura de una vez porque así jamás podrás proteger a todos tus descendientes!»_

Esa era la palabra clave en toda la situación: Madurar. La mayoría de las personas adultas veían a la pequeña heredera como la princesa de uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja, la poseedora de un Dojutsu muy especial y también como un digno ejemplo a seguir; cuando la verdadera realidad que nadie veía constaba en que Hinata Hyuga era una niña de corazón inocente que apenas estaba comenzando a vivir su vida. El término "Madurar" aún era muy avanzado como para aplicarlo en la vida de cualquier niña de cinco años, sin importar el alto linaje que esta podría llegar a poseer.

 _«... cinco, seis, siete…»_

Hinata seguía contando los golpes. Como si no fuera suficiente también debía aguantar la hiriente marginación por parte de sus demás compañeros, los cuales vivían haciendo mella día a día efectivamente en su conciencia.

 _«Miren, es el monstruo del Byakugan»_

Eso era lo que la mayoría de los pequeños aspirantes en la Academia Ninja pensaban cada vez que veían a Hinata pasar por delante. Pensaban en ella no como una shinobi de La Aldea De La Hoja, sino como un monstruo que merecía ser odiado simplemente por su debilidad emocional. Hubo momentos en los que la pequeña Hyuga mantuvo la esperanza de que algún día las cosas llegarían a ser diferentes, de que ya no sería tratada como escoria y que los demás se darían cuenta de que ella también merecía ser tratada con respeto... como a un ser humano. Sin embargo, con el tiempo esas esperanzas se fueron esfumando. Hinata no le había pedido nada a nadie jamás, aunque de vez en cuando anhelaba desde el alma tener por lo menos un amigo verdadero.

— ¡Alto! ¡Dejen de molestarla!

De entre medio de tantos golpes, Hinata pudo escuchar una aguda voz provenir desde lo lejos del bosque nevado. Una voz que se hacía cada vez más audible a medida que se acercaba al respectivo manto de nieve en donde ella se encontraba completamente derrotada.

La pequeña Hyuga apenas pudo reincorporarse del suelo, no obstante, había escuchado ese enorme grito sensato salir de la nada. A lo lejos, el sol se asomaba entre esa triste penumbra, y este no venía solo, sino que traía consigo a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules tan intensos como el mar, que parecía avanzar contracorriente hacia sus agresores.

— ¿¡Qué quieres bestia!? —Preguntó uno de los agresores mirando al más pequeño con burla y desprecio, puesto que se notaba que este era más grande y fuerte que el rubiecito —. Mejor vete idiota, luego nos encargaremos de ti.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, grábatelo en la cabeza —contratacó el rubio con una voz que denotaba un tono agrio y lleno de frialdad.

— ¡Ya vete, Naru-tonto!, tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo aquí —exclamó el segundo agresor dispuesto a volver a clavar sus puños contra Hinata.

Naruto se enfureció al escuchar esa declaración, no permitiría que esos malditos le hicieran a otros lo mismo que le hacían a él todos los días. En un veloz acto de impulso, se interpuso ante el golpe que se suponía era para Hinata, el cual aterrizó en su mejilla. La pequeña Hyuga se quedó estática en su lugar, viendo como Naruto permanecía tieso aun con el puño clavado en su rostro, aunque no parecía dar señales de dolor, es más, ni siquiera se había movido por el impacto.

—Déjenla en paz, pueden seguir desquitándose conmigo si así lo desean. Un golpe más, uno menos no hará la diferencia para mí —declaró Naruto preparado para recibir los golpes, con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos que no denotaban ningún tipo de miedo.

Hinata, que permanecía observando la escena impactada, sintió un ligero temor. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido: era Naruto el que recibía los golpes injustamente y ella no podía hacer nada gracias a que estaba paralizada del miedo. Lo que más le sorprendía a la heredera del Clan Hyuga era ver que el pequeño rubio no hacia muecas de dolor por sus lastimaduras, sino todo lo contrario, su ceño permanecía totalmente fruncido y normal como si no estuviese recibiendo daño alguno.

— _"Debe estar acostumbrado a recibir heridas"_ —pensó Hinata observando los frágiles hilos de sangre que corrían por la boca y la frente de Naruto.

Una vez que los abusones se cansaron de lastimar a Naruto, aburrido de que este no se quejaba ni suplicaba, emprendieron la retirada esperando no encontrarse con ningún adulto en el camino. Hinata salió de su parálisis y corrió hacia el pequeño rubio que yacía de rodillas en el suelo. Su expresión no cambiaba, seguía siendo seria a pesar de ver como la sangre carmesí brotaba de sus enormes cortes, manchando la nieve blanca que se acumulaba en ese bosque nevado.

¿Porque la había ayudado? Nadie antes se había ofrecido a ayudarla de la forma en que él lo hizo, recibiendo la mayoría de las agresiones en su lugar. Hinata había visto antes a ese niño rubio, solo que jamás se había atrevido a cruzar palabras con él. Naruto Uzumaki, al igual que ella, era marginado por los aldeanos de su propia aldea, solo que aún no conocía la razón de ese odio. La mayoría del tiempo el pequeño rubio también se mostraba frío y calculador con las personas que lo rodeaban, serio e indiferente, y ella sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón de eso. A pesar de no conocerlo bien, Hinata sabía que las circunstancias de la vida habían transformado a Naruto en un chico que aparentaba no tener sentimientos. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? La respuesta era simple: porque ella estaba en camino a dejarse vencer por las mismas circunstancias.

— ¿E-Estas bien? —tartamudeó Hinata estirando su mano con la intención de tocar el hombro del rubiecito.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto desvío rápidamente su mirada hacia ella, evitando que pudiera haber cualquier tipo de tacto entre ellos.

—No me toques —reclamó Naruto posando sus fríos ojos en los ojos perlados de la Hyuga, y aunque no gritó su voz sonó áspera y un tanto frustrada.

—Lo siento. Y-yo sólo quería darte las gracias —aclaró Hinata alejándose un poco del chico, para que este se reincorporara —. También quería saber si estás bien.

Naruto se sorprendió por esa pregunta, puesto que era tan ignorado en la aldea que nadie jamás se había interesado siquiera en saber si estaba con vida. ¿A qué jugaba esa niña haciéndose la preocupada por él? No lo sabía, por lo que no se confiaría de ella.

—Sí, estoy bien. Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma que por mí, ya que ni siquiera sabes defenderte bien —respondió Naruto observando como la pequeña Hyuga bajaba la mirada lentamente.

El Uzumaki se sintió un poco mal por ella, cosa que también le sorprendió mucho puesto que él no sentía lástima por nadie. Pronto ese sentimiento desapareció, ¿qué derecho tenía de sentir pena por ella? Él sabía que Hinata Hyuga tenía un padre, una hermana, primos, algunos amigos e incluso un hogar estable, en cambio; él no tenía nada de eso. Durante la mayor parte de su vida tuvo que aprender duramente a sobrevivir por su cuenta con la poca ayuda que recibía del tercer Hokage, puesto que todos lo odiaban sin razón. Eso le llevaba a pensar que Hinata tenía una vida perfecta y no tenía por qué quejarse, mucho menos sentir pena por sí misma.

—Tienes toda la razón. Me llamo Hinata, y tú te llamas Naruto ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata queriendo grabarse el nombre de su adorado salvador.

—Sí, soy Uzumaki Naruto —dicho eso dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí, dándole una última mirada seria a la pequeña Hyuga. De verdad esperaba volver a verla algún día —. Adiós, Hinata.

Ella solo se quedó observando a través de la nieve como Naruto avanzaba rápidamente hacia la entrada de la aldea. Hinata podía ver la bondad y el dolor que se reflejaban muy en el fondo de esos ojos azules que aparentaban ser tan gélidos como el mismo hielo que cubría esa mañana de invierno. Naruto Uzumaki sin duda era un gran chico que, según se notaba, estaba necesitado del suave calor del afecto humano. Ella sabía que ese día en su vida sería inolvidable… el día en que había hecho su primer amigo de verdad. Aunque ese amigo permanecería de esa fecha en adelante solo en su corazón de forma distante... puesto que el Uzumaki se mostraba como un chico muy distante del mundo en general.

Hinata estaba segura de que en esos momentos solo podía contar en cifras el nivel de felicidad que sentía por primera vez en muchos años.

 _«…ocho, nueve y diez»_

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

N/A: Sé que Naruto está muy OoC, pero quería probar algo que no fuera como el Naruto de siempre, en este caso, algo más frío.


	2. Diez años después

La bella y la bestia.

 _._  
 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ OoC, What If, lave maltrato.

 _._  
 _._

Capítulo 1: Diez años después.

 _._

 _._

Pasaron apenas diez años desde la última vez que había cruzado palabras con Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo, Hinata jamás pudo olvidarse de aquel día nevado en el que se conocieron concretamente. A pesar de que la heredera Hyuga no había vuelto a hablar con el rubio en mucho tiempo, desde aquel día se había hecho una costumbre muy común en ella el perseguir cada uno de sus pasos y observar tanto sus entrenamientos como sus pequeños "planes de venganza".

Hacia apenas unas horas habían dado por terminado las clases de la Academia Ninja, y para su mala suerte, Naruto se vio obligado a quedarse para así poder pagar por sus malas acciones del día. Durante las horas en la Academia, un rumor había ido a parar a los oídos de Hinata por parte de sus compañeros, enterándose de que el rubio adolescente, en un acto de puro enojo, había demacrado con pintura cada uno de los rostros del Monte Hokage, cosa que seguramente había hecho antes de que comenzaran con las clases esa misma mañana. Después de escuchar ese rumor, Hinata entendió el porqué esa misma mañana hubo tantos ninjas de rango Chunin corriendo hacia diferentes direcciones por toda la aldea de la hoja: estaban tratando de atrapar a Naruto.

Por suerte Iruka-sensei había conseguido atraparlo y así ofrecerle amistosamente al rubio adolescente un ultimátum: si aprobaba lo que sería el último examen, siendo su maestro, ignoraría todos aquellos en los que fracaso anteriormente y le dejaría convertirse en un auténtico Genin. Era una oportunidad única que no podía desperdiciar, por lo que Hinata rogaba con todo su corazón que la suerte estuviese del lado de Naruto para el día del examen final.

La heredera Hyuga se había tomado la tarde para escabullirse en camino al Monte Hokage, para así observar como Naruto cumplía su castigo, el cual consistía limpiar todas las cabezas que había pintado. La expresión del rubio denotaba enojo y amargura, algo que se reflejaba en cada una de las maldades que hacía diariamente en la aldea. Hinata estaba muy segura de que Naruto no hacía todas esas cosas por estar bromeando, sino por el deseo de vengarse de aquellos que lo trataban mal, en este caso, de algunos shinobi. Los aldeanos y la élite ninja tenían la suerte de contar con Iruka que siempre le daba lecciones al adolescente, aunque esas lecciones eran diferentes... ya que estás estaban expresadas no con desprecio, sino con amor.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el temperamento y la frialdad de Naruto no cambiaban, sin embargo, cuando estaba en compañía de Iruka era como si todo a su alrededor diera un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Nadie jamás se dio cuenta de eso, puesto que no le prestaban atención a las actividades de Naruto, pero Hinata lo sabía ya que siempre que veía al Uzumaki en compañía de su Sensei su expresión cambiaba de una oscura señal de soledad a una gran sonrisa de empatía.

— _"Es bueno saber que está sonriendo a pesar de la reprimenda que se le fue impuesta, pero sus ojos no me dicen lo mismo... se ven algo... vacíos"_ —pensó Hinata mientras seguía observando a su querido amigo secreto que años atras había sido su salvador.

Si bien Naruto se veía feliz con Iruka, había cosas que aun le faltaban es su triste vida. El adolescente adoraba con lo que aun le quedaba de corazón a su Sensei y apreciaba todas aquellas cosas buenas que hacia por él, pero eso no llenaba completamente el vacío en su interior.

Naruto no tenía amigos a excepción de Iruka, el cual era su único y mejor amigo de verdad.

Naruto no tenía un padre o una madre que lo esperaran al llegar a casa.

Y sobretodo, Naruto no tenía idea de lo que era el verdadero amor.

Hinata casi siempre se entristecía por esa triste realidad. Ella deseaba darle a conocer el significado del amor al rubio adolescente, pero eso era casi imposible puesto que no sabía ni como acercarse para hacer amistad con él. Ella era demasiado tímida, y por si no fuera suficiente, ya tenía demasiada frustración por tener que lidiar con agresores y además también con su propio padre.

La heredera Hyuga se quedó toda la tarde observando a Naruto permanecer junto a su Sensei en el Monte Hokage y, durante ese periodo de tiempo, comenzó a pensar que tal vez jamás existiría otra persona que no fuera Iruka capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sincera al rubio.

 _«Ojos azules tan intensos como la profundidad del hielo... me pregunto que tantos secretos de tu alma se esconden en ellos Naruto»_

A medida que seguía observando al rubio, Hinata se hacía cada vez más consciente de que esa frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, tanto así, que ya casi se había convertido en su metáfora característica. La sonrisa que el rubio adolescente mostraba era sincera, no obstante, sus ojos azules solo denotaban las trabas de la vida y el desamor que se presentaba en cada una de las temporadas del maltrato que recibía a diario, maltratos causados en parte por los distintos aldeanos y los ninjas. Sin importar que tan frío y distanciado fuese, Naruto seguía siendo un ser humano, y como muchos seres humanos, el también tenía un anhelado sueño por cumplir: llegar a ser el mejor Hokage jamás visto en toda la historia ninja. Ese sueño era la motivación del Uzumaki para no caer completamente en la penumbra de su vil y amarga vida, una hermosa solución que le daba un mínimo de felicidad a su existencia.

La noche estaba acercándose, y Hinata decidió que ya era demasiado espionaje por un día. Su padre debía de estar preocupado por ella, puesto que se había olvidado de avisarle que no estaría en la mansión durante toda la tarde. Antes de doblar su mirada y emprender rumbo hasta su casa, Hinata le dio una última ojeada a Naruto que ya había terminado su trabajo en el Monte Hokage. Mirarlo y sentirlo tan cálido e indiferente a la vez era lo que mas le dolía a la Hyuga adolescentes, no por ella, sino por el rubio en sí. También sabía que no representaba nada en el sueño de Naruto, no obstante, lo alentaría a cumplir con su meta tanto como pudiera... solo que lo haría a su manera.

* * *

Naruto ya estaba agotado por tanto trabajo. Limpiar el Monte Hokage no era algo que se hiciera de la noche a la mañana, sino que llevaba horas y horas de esfuerzo. Si su Sensei no lo hubiese atrapado con las manos en la masa esa mañana tal vez ni se hubiera molestado en cumplir un castigo, puesto que no había sido una broma de mal gusto, sino que fue una pequeña amarga venganza. A Naruto no le gustaban las bromas, ya que no veía necesidad de hacerlas y además le parecía estúpido rebajarse a hacer tonterías para molestar; él solo quiso hacerles pagar a todos los shinobi por el injusto maltrato que recibía todos los días.

Los ninjas de élite y los aldeanos vivían haciendo de su vida un infierno, y por eso nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo por querer pagarles con la misma moneda mediante planes de venganza. Iruka le había dicho cientas de veces que la venganza jamás es buena, pero Naruto no podía evitarlo, el odio y el deseo de hacer sufrir a aquellos que lo lastimaban era muy fuerte, obvio que eso lo desanimaba mucho puesto que si quería cumplir sus sueños debía dejar de pensar como si fuese un ninja renegado que odia a su aldea.

El puesto de Ichiraku estaba muy cerca de allí por lo que Naruto e Iruka sabían que no tardarían en llegar. Saber eso era un alivio, puesto que el rubio ya no podía seguir caminando del cansancio que sentía por su "enorme condena" a trabajos forzados de esa tarde. Solo quería sentarse y comer un buen tazón de Ramen como todas las noches, aunque esos días en los que comía en compañía de su maestro para Naruto eran muy especiales.

A medida que avanzaban, Iruka notaba cada vez más el incomodo silencio que se formaba entre los dos, solo había un aura de seriedad rodeando a su alrededor, por lo que pensó que sería el momento indicado para tener una charla con su estudiante. Iruka no se sentía para nada decepcionado, pero si molesto por las acciones de Naruto, sabía perfectamente que su estudiante valía para hacer más cosas que solo vengarse de las injusticias, sin importar que estas estuvieran justificadas.

—Naruto, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso esta mañana. De veras, no puedes seguir así —reprendió Iruka tratando de ser firme pero a la vez suave con su adorado rubio cabeza hueca.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Iruka-sensei. Yo sé lo que hice y sé que estuvo mal, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento, es más, lo volvería a hacer si quisiera —respondió Naruto cortantemente, si poder ver a los ojos de su maestro, el cual se mantenía serio y en silencio a todo momento.

Iruka no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En la voz de Naruto había verdad y no falsedad, por lo que de verdad no se arrepentía de nada. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero después agradeció no haberlo hecho. La expresión del rubio se lo decía todo: la mirada cristalina, la cabeza gacha y un sentimiento de tristeza... eso era todo lo que Iruka necesitaba para leer a ese pequeño libro en blanco llamado Naruto.

—Naruto, no puedo vivir reprendiéndote todo el tiempo y lo sabes. Si no te la pasarás haciendo cosas totalmente inmaduras todo el tiempo, hoy podrías haberte ido a casa ahorrándote todo mi sermón —declaró Iruka cruzando sus brazos y dejando salir un largo suspiro de frustración.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus sermones Sensei. Además, no tengo prisa en llegar a casa —aclaró Naruto con la mirada un tanto oscurecida. Su Sensei era sabio, pero sin duda había cosas que aún no comprendía del todo —... no es como si alguien estuviera esperando mi regreso.

Esa declaración hizo que Iruka entrara en un modo pensativo. Todos creían que lo que Naruto hacía era por maldad y venganza, sin embargo, eso solo era la mitad de las cosas. Otra de las razones por las cuales el rubio hacía tantas "travesuras" era para atraer la atención de los demás.

Iruka se sentía capaz de poner sus manos al fuego por esa teoría, puesto que a el también le hubiera gustado tener a sus padres vivos para que le impidieran hacer payasadas de niño, porque él no siempre había sido un sabio... sino que también había pasado por la misma situación en la que su estudiante estaba en esos momentos. Tal vez en cierto modo sus modelos de vida eran diferentes, pero los sentimientos tanto suyos como los de Naruto parecían ser los mismo. Sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, Iruka no veía a su querido estudiante como a un monstruo sin corazón, sino que al sentir la mirada endurecida de Naruto en la suya solo veía a un niño asustado, hambriento de cariño y de atención.

Al llegar al puesto de Ramen, Iruka pago la comida por adelantado e inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a degustar ese manjar. De vez en cuando el rubio posaba la mirada en su Sensei, recordando que al día siguiente por la mañana debía dar su examen final para convertirse en un Genin y no había practicado ningún jutsu.

—Oye Naruto, quería preguntarte algo, ¿porqué justamente se te ocurrió pintar el Monte Hokage? —preguntó Iruka deshaciéndose de ese silencio incomodo que los había invadido desde el comienzo —. Digo, ¿tú sabes quienes eran los Hokage verdad?

— ¡Claro que lo se Iruka-sensei! Esta bien que no pongo mucha atención en clases pero eso no significa que sea un ignorante —bromeó Naruto de mejor humor, la comida siempre levantaba un poco su estado de animo.

—Entonces, ¿Porqué lo hiciste? —preguntó Iruka sonriendo firmemente, le alegraba ver a su estudiante mas cuerdo, sin embargo, él estaba hablando muy en serio.

—Porque yo voy a ser mejor que todo ellos, Sensei. Ese es mi mayor sueño, mi única ilusión. Cuando sea Hokage, todos dejaran de verme como si fuera un apestado y comenzarán a respetarme —Iruka se quedo pasmado al escuchar esa respuesta —. Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, seré una leyenda ninja.

—[...] —Iruka no sabía que decir ante esas palabras.

Su estudiante aun era un niño algo ingenuo, pero su mirada estaba llena de convicción... algo que muy pocas veces había visto en el adolescente. Naruto había pasado ya por muchas cosas malas, por lo que ya conocía perfectamente las reglas de ese juego al que todos llamaban vida, también entendía a la perfección que el titulo del Hokage no se ganaba de la noche a la mañana... si no que se debían cumplir años y años de arduo esfuerzo. Por esa razón Iruka podía ver la decisión y la seriedad en las palabras de su estudiante... Naruto no estaba bromeando.

—Por cierto, quería pedirte un pequeño favor Sensei —acotó Naruto cruzando sus manos en señal de suplica —, ¿me dejarías probarme tu banda?

— ¿Cómo crees?, solo podrás usar esta banda cuando te conviertas en un ninja, y solo lograras eso pasando tu examen de mañana —respondió Iruka señalando su banda y mirando al rubio con cierto cariño.

—Entiendo —afirmó Naruto decepcionado, dejando su tazón vacío en la mesa del restaurante —. Ya debo volver a casa Sensei, sera mejor descansar ya que mañana es un día importante.

—Descansa Naruto, se que darás tu mejor esfuerzo mañana —declaró iruka terminando lo que quedaba de su plato.

Antes de marcharse completamente, Naruto giró su cabeza y clavo sus ojos azules en los ojos marrones de su maestro. Su mirada había pasado de la alegría a la suplica.

—Sensei... ¿usted cree que algún día podre cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage?

Esa pregunta tomó a Iruka por sorpresa. Pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego respondió sin ton ni son.

—Si te esfuerzas y das lo mejor, estoy seguro de que lograras ser el mejor Hokage que haya visto la historia ninja, Naruto —respondió Iruka mirando cálidamente a su pequeño rubio idiota.

—Gracias por creer en mi, Sensei. ¡Hasta mañana!

Dicho esto, Naruto desapareció mas rápido que un rayo. Iruka lo vio alejarse, y gracias a eso repentinamente, un sentimiento de empatía invadió su corazón. El rubio adolescente, a pesar de confiar en pocas personas y de la frialdad que mostraba ante los demás, todavía era capaz de tener una gran ilusión. Tal vez Naruto no era el estudiante mas prometedor de la academia, no tenía excelentes jutsus y poderes, pero si poseía en su interior un importante poder que no muchos tenían: el poder de llegar al corazón de las personas. Mientras que tuviera ese poder, el adolescente podría luchar contra enemigos de grueso calibre... sin importar que tan poderosos estos sean.

Iruka depositaba su voto de confianza en Naruto al cien por ciento, porque para que un sueño especial se haga realidad lo primero que se necesita es que alguien mas crea con el corazón.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._


End file.
